Ourans Pop Star
by CyberSkylar
Summary: Haruhi's childhood friend,Olivia Pracks is back after she traveled the world with her music. But little did Haruhi know, that Olivia had already met most of the hosts along the way. I'm not really good at summaries so just read the the story. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, it's not my first story but it's my first OHSHC fan fiction. I'm having enough trouble just updating my other story but eh I couldn't let this idea get away. Read it please, and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Sky**

**P. S. I don't own Ouran highschool host club.**

* * *

"Wow. I've never seen you this nervous before. I'm shocked," my manager said. I was currently on my way to my new school in Japan. _Well, I've never been this nervous._ I was looking out my window, when I caught site of the school. _Its pink. Ouran Academy is pink._

"I really hate you sometimes. How could you enroll me in a pink school!" I practically yelled at her. "I will remember this, Lindsey Blake, and I will get you back," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be silly. In this school, the chairman is okay with you missing days because of concerts. So it's a win-win,"Lindsey said, in a annoyingly cheery voice. _I really hope I can find a music room to just hang out in. It would be ridiculous if they had less than three. The school is huge._

"If I don't start till next week, then why are we here?" I looked at curiously,and she just grinned back.

"I asked the chairman if you could explore on your own to know where your going. I know that the places you go by yourself are the places you remember," she said, placing a hand on mine.

"Thanks, Lindsey," I said, finally grinning back. The car stopped right outside the school. I swung my door open out of habit, and almost hit the driver. I grabbed my guitar case, through an apologetic glance his way and walked quickly to the school.

"Have fun," Lindsey called to me.

"I always do when I can do whatever I want," I shouted back, smirking._ Maybe I can find a music room not in use yet. I mean class isn't even out yet._ I walked through the halls, looking in some of the classrooms._ This won't do. Somebody will hear. There's got to be one farther away. _I started walking until I found stairs, and looked up.

* * *

I stopped front of the third music room and looked around. No classes, check. No teachers, check. Door unlocked, not check._ Well, I didn't think I would have to use this, but oh well. _I shrugged and pulled a bobby-pin out of my hair. Living with three brothers gives you time to learn. Nicholas locked the door and then closed it and walked away. Let's just say we can all pick a lock. The lock clicked.

"Alright. Still got it," I murmured to myself, silently proud. I walked into the room, perplexed by the number of tables and chairs. I shrugged._ Some people just don't do anything, _I shook my head slowly. I got out my guitar and thought for a minute. _I got it! It's perfect! _

_Cast out to sea_

_Drifting with the tide_

_And no way of finding me_

_Now that I'm free_

_Nothing but blue skies_

_Paradise in front of me_

_Awake from this dream_

_I hold my breath and just believe_

_Tired of all the troubles_

_They've been wasting my time_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Gonna leave it behind_

_Taking on faith_

_Now I'm ready to fly_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Back to the beginning_

_Gonna hit rewind_

_Chance to do it over_

_To get right this time_

_Life gives you pennies _

_Turn them to dimes_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Alone in a room_

_Tearing down the wall_

_Painting over scars and bruises_

_Now this is home_

_Fill it up with love_

_And make the best of something new_

_Yeah_

_As hard as it seems_

_I hold my breath and just believe_

_Tired of all the troubles _

_They've been wasting my time_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Gonna leave it behind_

_Taking on faith_

_Now I'm ready to fly_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Back to the beginning_

_Gonna hit rewind_

_Chance to do it over_

_Get it right this time_

_Life gives you pennies_

_Turn them to dimes_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_The colors and the stars_

_Seem a little brighter_

_Tomorrow isn't far away_

_Through the hardest part_

_I'm working toward a happy ending_

_Tired of all the troubles _

_They've been wasting my time_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Gonna leave it behind_

_Taking on faith_

_Now I'm ready to fly_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Back to the beginning_

_Gonna hit rewind_

_Chance to do it over_

_Get it right this time_

_Life gives you pennies_

_Turn them to dimes_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"That's a really good song," a voice said behind me. I yelped and spun at the same time, but I didn't stick the landing. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to hit the floor, but I didn't. I opened my to find a handsome blond staring at me._ Whoa, he's hot._

"Thanks for catching me," I whispered. I pushed myself off of him and tired to stand. But I had twisted my ankle when I stumbled. "Ow ow ow. Dang it, and I have a concert next week," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Oh my! The dear princess has sprained her ankle! Mori, get the first aid kit. Kyoya find out who she is and what she is doing here," the blond snapped his fingers and two of the three boys standing at the door, were immediately in motion. _Ha, he thinks he owns the place. I don't think so._

"Who are you?" I questioned the blond.

"Oh! Forgive me for being rude, princess. I am Tamaki Suoh. The boy with the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. The tall one is Mori-sempai. And the short boy is Honey-sempai," the blond, Tamaki, explained over dramatically. Just as he was finishing, three more boys walked in. I sighed, silently irritated. Then I did a double take. _That can't be, can it?_

"Haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked.

"Yes?" the brunette replied, cautiously.

"Oh my gosh! My how you've grown! But that's to be expected, after eleven years," I stood walking over to her, because I knew she was a girl. "But I'm still taller than you."

"Excuse me," she looked confused.

"As, you don't remember me either," I pouted.

"Wait, I know that pout. Olivia! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America," Haruhi exclaimed, hugging me.

"I'm back, because Lindsey thought I needed a change of scenery, although she's said that three times already," I explained. Haruhi looked at me with confusion. "Lindsey is my manager, she's taking care of me while we travel."

"I thought you moved with your family," Haruhi said.

"They did, but after my career took off, we hired a manager and Lindsey said I needed to go do concerts all over the world. I spent a year in Britain when I was eight, and a year in France when I was ten. I met this boy in France, but I can't really remember his name at the moment," I took a deep breath. _Gosh, I haven't talked this much since, well I don't know._

"Olivia Pracks? I knew you looked familiar," Tamaki exclaimed. "I was the boy you met in France!"

"Cool," I said, less enthusiastic. He went right to his depressed corner. I giggled.

"Wait," one of the identical twins said.

"How come everyone knows her but us," the other twin said. The first twins eyes widened and he whispered into his brothers ear. I smiled at them.

"I remember you two from when I worked with your mom, Hikaru and Kaoru," I walked over and put my arms over their shoulders. I grinned even more.

"It's nice to be back, guys," I said to everyone.

* * *

**The song is by Sabrina Carpenter. It's called the middle of starting over. More music in future chapters and more memories from the super star Olivia Pracks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'd like to thank some people for following my story, and for the favorites. To , LawlTam, WalkingSaint18, AnimeAndGames4Ever, Screeching Harmony, and Sophia Winters thank you. You all inspire me to hurry and not be lazy like I usually am. Thank you guys! And I got this review saying the story went through kinda fast so I'm gonna work on it and possibly fix it. Maybe. R&amp;R! :)**

**-Sky**

* * *

"That was an amazing song you were singing. Will you sing another?" the little blond, Honey, said. I looked at my watch.

"Well, I really don't have time, but if you want to here another song, I'm having a concert and I can get you tickets. But not right now, because I'm pretty sure Lindsey is outside and I need to hurry," I said, quickly grabbing my guitar. I ran over to the window and looked out toward the gate.

"Shit! See ya," I waved on my way out the door. As I was leaving, I could hear Tamaki shouting.

"Such foul language for a lady!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

As I was running through the halls, many of the students started to give chase when they realized who I was. _Shit! I won't be able to leave if this continues!_ I came around a corner and saw the door. I started to smile but it faltered when students from side halls blocked my path. I slowed down considerably as I got closer. At a jogging speed I tripped over someone shoe. I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared for the landing, but it never came. I looked to see Tamaki holding me like we were dancing.

"Uh, thanks Tamaki. I didn't know you still hadn't grown out of this whole saving me thing," I whispered harshly, frowning. He jerked his head, thinking about all the times I told him to stop.

"Sorry," he said solemnly, stepping away quickly. _You know what I'll do to you if you keep that up._ I stood and dusted my pants quietly, while everyone was wondering why Tamaki had stepped away so quickly.

"Well, everyone, it was very nice to meet you but I really must be going. I have a concert tonight if you all want to come see it," I said cheerfully to the crowd, during which a straight path to the door way formed, "Thank you, everyone!" I waved to the students while I got in the car.

As I got in the car, Lindsey looked at me skeptically.

"What," I snapped, after we left the school.

"Well, to be honest, you didn't seem to have any trouble leaving. I'm thoroughly surprised. Or, did someone come to your rescue," Lindsey teased, her fingers wiggling at me.

I stared at her. I shrugged, nonchalantly, and looked out the window. As for what Lindsey was rambling about, I don't know. I watched scenery fly by, but I didn't really see it. You see when I start thinking it takes everything to get me out of my stupor.

"...and then you have a meet and greet..." _Wait, I heard that._ I looked over at Lindsey, her little notebook in hand. "...and then you have the rest of the night to yourself." Lindsey finished. She at me expectantly.

"Ok" I responded, uninterested. _I think I'm losing my touch. I actually heard what she said. That's freaky._

"And I'll be sure to remind you later because you obviously didn't hear me," Lindsey threw her hands up in frustration.

I shrugged again, not really caring if she had extra work. _That's what I pay you for._ I looked back out as we enter the more modern part of the city. I looked around boredly, as I've been here a hundred times. I smiled softly at the park where I met Hikaru and Kaoru. And the dojo beside it where I met Honey and Mori. We passed the hospital where I got stitches because my brother's trophy fell and hit me in the arm. I met Kyoya when I was there. I didn't know I had drifted to sleep until Lindsay tried to wake me up. We were at the concert hall for sound check. And all the host club members were there.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm a really lazy person and I just wanted to watch anime but this was choice two! I know this wasn't super fantastic but I think I did a good job! If you have any questions or comments, pm me and I'll try and answer them but no promises! Don't forget to review! Hugs and kisses! **


End file.
